


Immortals

by SamuraiKanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alma vs Lavi, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Immortality, Innocence, Jealousy, Kanda YuuxLavi, M/M, Rivalry, Yulma, Yulmavi, maybe some mpreg later one, yuuvi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: Granted with the gift of Immortality, both Kanda and Alma can do what they want. But once they find out, Lavi is just like them their daily routine starts to change. So torn between rivalry and jealousy, will Alma be all right with the red-haired man to be around and how is Kanda able to contend with difficulties within this entire situation?





	1. Chapter 1

Woven into time, being able to pass through without even leaving the slightest mark of existence. This is the gift granted to both, Alma Karma and himself, Kanda Yuu from the day they are born. The memories of who their birth parents are or where they originate from are long faded into nothingness. Living together at this remote place, where time and space barely interfere with each other is the current memory he has.  
  
They are allowed to do whatever they like to do. But one rule is strictly to be obeyed by both of them: Never allow a single human being to learn about their true existence. Because being immortal is something this kind of living creatures would easily kill for to grant this state. Still, he finds himself standing at a roof somewhere in a buzzling city gazing right now into the evening sky. He doesn’t know why, but he’s always here. Mostly, when he finds Almas presence again to be too annoying to bear. Today’s weather is fine. Not too cold and not too hot.  
  
A slight breeze brushes through his long dark hair he tends to bind it into a high-end ponytail most of the time. Both eyes of dark-grey colour are closed while his hands are inside the pockets of the light leather jacket he wears right now. Coming into this world always demands to use a proper disguise to properly blend in with the crowd. Either he wears traditional Japanese clothing if he feels like roaming around in this nation he is so much attached to, otherwise he feels comfortable wearing a simple dark-blue shirt with a white gilet and a light-brown leather coat to a simple pair of black trousers and dark brown shoes. A simple white scarf rounds up his entire outfit on cold days.  
  
Even though meddling with humans isn’t something he does on a daily base, he found some all right to hang around. So whenever he feels himself bothered by Almas clinging attitude, he kind of flees into this dimension and seeks out the places he’s sure to be on his own. Right as he decides to turn around and leave his gaze is now directed towards a young man close to the edge of the roof. Copper-red hair falling mostly into the face of the other one. A single emerald green eye directed downwards, blending out everything else around. While observing him slashes on the shirt as well on the skin underneath are jumping into his eyes.  
  
“Tze” is only coming from him as he decides to step up and stop this idiot from going a step further. Only as he closes in on the redhead, he sees more bruises and cuts while there is a certain emptiness within the emerald green eye. As he grabs him by the collar to ask if the other one is really so stupid to throw his own life away, he senses something outgoing from the red-haired young man that is familiar to him. The same aura as if he’d stand in front of Alma. But that can’t be. It was always said, there wouldn’t be anyone like them around and here he’s confronted with a feeling he knows all too well. The same feeling while being with Alma or when they have to show up by their mentors.  
  
“Baka, why are you throwing your life away?”  
“Because I can’t carry the burden any longer with me of not knowing where I belong and who I really am”  
  
is the response of the redhead right now and a light growl escapes his throat. Why is he always blessed to bump into the obvious stupid ones? “Is that such a matter to you?” is he asking him right now, glaring at him and only now is the other one finally looking at him. The sensation rising inside of him is enough for him to know, this stranger is no usual human being. This redheaded young man is like him. Like Alma. All this time he had lived and steadily accepted the fact, he’s going to spend the rest of eternity with Alma. But now things are clear for a change.  
  
“A-Actually, I…”  
“You’re truly an idiot if you throw this gift away you’re obviously blessed with”  
  
Are his words now directed at the red-haired man, whom he just punched and he glares right at him. This is why he despises being around humans first. They are all selfish, self-pitying, arrogant and heartless, stupid creatures. There is no way at all he’d ever takes care of one in his lifetime. Infuriated as he is he still glares at the other one as he notices only now how the emerald green eye is directed at him. Rushing over and grabbing him at the collar he is this close to punch him now again as a smile appears on the lips of the redhead.  
  
“You obviously aren’t skilled in interacting at all”  
“Shut up, Baka-Usagi”  
“Seems, I’m right with that”  
  
is the red-haired man now responding and he grits his teeth right now once he pushes him away. So much about enjoying some alone-time. Now he’s obviously cursed with another annoying man. But even though he knows it is not into his jurisdiction, he simply decides now to give the other one a chance.  
  
“I hand you this only chance: stay and pity your miserable life here all you want or come with me and learn about the skills still hidden within you” is he saying now to the redhead while fixing his hair-tie and right now he stares at the horizon clad into the colours of the night. One thing for sure. Alma might not be pleased at the begin, but as far as he knows the older one, he might come along with the red-haired man. Right as he decides to leave he notices how the redhead brushes of some dust from his battered clothing and steps up to him. “I’d say I come along” is he picking up the response of the other one, shortly nods and he opens now the portal leading him back home.


	2. Chapter 2

As far as he remembers, it always had been Yuu and him. From the day they met each other when they were still children until now. Even though they had a rocky start to even get along with each other, he can’t complain at all. Because Yuu and him are friends. Therefore it’s all right to act a bit like a spoiled kid. Because it was told, the two of them are unique. Even though blessed with Immortality, he had been the one to discover the hidden weapon within his own soul first. From an instant he knew what they are and how to call his weapon forged out of a very fine and shiny material know as Innocence.  
  
Thanks to his Mentor Ares he quickly developed a fine handling wielding his Kusarigama in battle as well as how to disguise himself in situations needed to do so in the first place. Yuu seems to head frequently into the dimension humans are at home while he’s been there not as often as his friend. But if he does and he’s in a very good mood, he takes on the disguise of an attractive young woman in her early twenties. Otherwise he’d run around in worn out jeans, a multi colored T-shirt and some sneakers with a knitted hat to cover his shoulder-long bluish hair, that actually has some violet tint to it. Actually in a way he kind of envies how long Yuus hair got in comparison to his own.  
  
But he loves everything about the silent man he can call his friend. Most of the time he spends watching Yuu train his skills with Mugen. There is nothing more fascinating for him than to watch in awe his best friend dance with such an elegance with the sharp blade in his hands through the rows of bamboo in their garden. There is for sure no one deadlier and beautiful in his eyes than Kanda Yuu. At least a part within him knows, there is no reason for worry at all. Whatever the situation, Yuu will be for sure there and cover his back.

~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Lately he found himself thinking almost the entire day about staying with Yuu like this within a serious relationship. Actually, he has no clue where this idea originates from, but something inside of him wishes their friendship would finally transform into something more genuine. Laying on his back at the big patio while gazing into the star-light sky a smile rest on his lips while a trusted muzzle prods his shoulder. From the day, their Innocence had awoken, both Yuu and he were sent out to journey through the different dimensions in order to find their soul companions. His own are the eagle and the coyote. Two companions he can rely on and he loves as much as he loves Kanda Yuu. “Alma, you take things too lightly” is the coyote now saying to him as he raises now his hand in order to pet the fur of his soul companion and the smile grows on his lips.  
  
He may be naïve and kind, but he’s proven himself in many situations to be stubborn, clingy and defiant. “As long as Yuu is with me, everything is fine” is his response right now as he raises himself now and his gaze is now fixed at the eagle landing on his shoulder. “Don’t take his presence for granted, Alma. Everyone walks different paths. Even the ones to clad themselves in utter silence” are the wise words now coming from the eagle and a short sigh escapes his lips. A part of him knows they are true, but the other part within him keeps on denying the fact, Yuu might one day take a path leading the swordsman away from him. “I know, but still…” is he starting the sentence as he looks at both the eagle and the coyote. ‘Still, I just can’t let go of him’ is the thought swirling in his mind right now and he decides to get up right now.  
  
Actually he knows his soul companions only care for his well-being. He appreciates their worry about him very much. But there is something he can’t ignore at all. The way he is drawn towards his best friend in such a magical way, he isn’t able to describe into simple words. There are these moments, where he starts to blush only by seeing Yuu shirtless out there at the patio meditating or walking through the house. A certain warmth floods through his entire body when he lays right next to him gazing at the stars or sharing a bed together, because he is again not capable to fall asleep on his own. The longing to be kissed and touched by the dark-haired swordsman is steadily growing within his chest, that he has no other explanation to it than that he’d fallen in love with his best friend.  
  
But obviously Yuu doesn’t seem to be showing the slightest interest of their friendship to step up a notch. Most of the time the swordsman takes off and he only sees him return, when everything is clad into the dark colors of the night. Constantly he asks himself, where Yuu is going and why the dark-haired man always insist on being alone. Thoughts of the swordsman being off to meet secretly someone are kind of poisoning his mind to an extent that he started to ask Yuu every time he returns who the dark-haired man was seeing behind his back. Alone the thought of someone else laying claim on this attractive man is a catastrophe for him. Therefore he needs to figure out quickly how to secure the dark-haired swordsman for himself before anyone else is able to do so first.

~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
“Yuu, you’re finally back” is he saying joyful right now as he notices the portal to appear near the patio and he runs towards his friend to hug him. But he immediately stops as he sees the red-haired young man behind Yuu to appear as well. For a moment he’s quite shocked. There is something outgoing from this man that is so familiar to him. Confused as he is, he stares now at Yuu, who is right now passing him, feeling the hand of the swordsman rest shortly on his shoulder. “I need to inform them. Take care of him in the meantime, Alma” is all he hears now from Yuu, still looking at him as the dark-haired man walks now inside the house. Deep inside Alma quickly knows who Yuu means with them.  
‘He’s going to inform our mentors about the presence of one more like us’ is he thinking right now while his gaze turns now to the red-haired man in front of him. “Follow me, you look quite beat up” is he only saying right now and with a short nod the other one follows him now inside the house. There is one part within this huge house, he always wonders how Yuu came up with the name but he has to agree it fits perfectly. The so called Room of Healing. It is a simple white marbled room with a spring in the middle. This water heals any wound within minutes. Even broken bones and internal injuries if you take a little sip of the water.  
“Go undress and stay in the water for a while” are the next words he directs at the red-head as they reach now the Room of Healing. While the other one is tending his wounds, he goes in search of fitting clothing for the red-haired man. The thing is most of them would be kind of too small since they only fit Yuu or him. But at least he’s so lucky to find some oversized pants and shirt and returns including some towels to the Room of Healing. There he lays them near a small table and faces the door while waiting for Yuu to tell him more about the red-haired man. Even if he closes his eyes, he still feels surrounded by the same presence as if he would be constantly around Yuu.  
  
“Thanks. What is this water? It is really amazing”  
“It comes from a spring and heals all kind of injuries”  
“So, your name is Alma?”  
  
is he picking up the question right now as he slowly turns around and sees him dressed in the clothing he had been able to find for him. He nods in response and decides right now to show him the entire house, since the other one will be living from today on with Yuu and him.  
  
“Do you have a name?”  
“I was – last time I checked – called Lavi”  
“Then it be all right to call you this?  
“Yeah. Lavi sounds fine to me”  
  
is the red-head now answering with a bright smile while he’s for a moment uncertain about Lavi.  
Maybe he is assuming things, but why is the other one talking as if he has no real identity? ‘Hopefully Yuu knows more’ is he thinking right now while showing Lavi now around and explaining him the areas he isn’t allowed to enter at all. There are actually three within this house: the garden, since it is Yuus jurisdiction, Yuus living space and his own living space. Leading Lavi now in the area of the house being unused until now, he explains him that this will be from today on Lavis living space.  
  
“So, how did you bump into Yuu?”  
“Yuu?”  
“Kanda Yuu, the dark-haired man who brought you here. He’s like me, an Immortal”  
  
is he explaining right to Lavi, rolls his eyes and looks kind off annoyed at him. Asking the red-head might help him to figure out more about the reason why Yuu is constantly heading into the dimension of the humans.  
  
“It might sound crazy, but Yuu-chan offered me this chance to change my perspective of life”  
“Wait, what?”  
“If he hadn’t been there I might have tried to kill myself”  
  
are the words now coming from Lavi and with big eyes he stares now at him. But before he’s able to say something Yuu appears with a scowl on his face.  
  
“The old man isn’t very happy about this outcome, but he can stay. Our task for now is to simply observe that Baka-Usagi”  
“I have a name too, you know?”  
  
is the red-head now responding with a pout and he shortly shakes with slight amusement his head. For now he will accept Lavis presence for a while. But not, if the red-haired man turns out to show some interest on his precious Yuu.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything he should know before his sixth birthday is gone within a shroud of mist. Being with Bookman is all he can remember from the day on the old man nursed him back to strength. Traveling through different countries in order to record the gruesome outcome of war, he quickly learned how to conceal his fear and the uprising urge to vomit every time they reach a battlefield. Seeing all these mutilated corpses on the field still makes him feel sick in an instant. Especially those massacres over in America, they had to record as well.  
  
Sand Creek. Washita River. Wounded Knee. Even now he can recall the faces of the women, children, elderly people and brave warriors slaughtered by none other than the US Army. Even if they had hired Bookman to do the records, deep inside he felt powerless and infuriated about the fact how these people acted so high and mighty on the indigenous population. A couple days before the Battle of Little Big Horn, he snuck away and managed thanks to his eidetic memory to stay with the Lakota by speaking their language. There he was able to learn a new aspect of life itself.  
  
“Maštíŋča Luta” is he one day called by an elderly man, who simply smiles at him and slightly confused he looks at him. As he hears that word now again some of the children nearby start to giggle and he still doesn’t know why he is suddenly called like that. “He thinks you are a rabbit” is he hearing one of the young men saying to him with an amused smile on his lips while he accepts gratefully the amulet made out of red cedar. How could it otherwise be, the amulet has the shape of a leaping rabbit. While being here, he simply learned not to question things all too easily and therefore he decides to wait and see. Maybe there is a reason he’s referred into being a rabbit. But that doesn’t stop his curiosity at all

~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
With the new century just arriving he’s more than eager to focus on his apprenticeship of becoming a Bookman himself. Currently he has much translating to do while starting to feel a familiar presence around him. First he thinks he is simply imagining thinks due to the fact he works until the late evening hours. But then he notices something gently prodding his hand and he sees a reddish-brown coated rabbit right next to him. ‘So this is what the old man meant’ is now going through his mind while a smile rests on his lips. While he is in a way happy to have a companion around, he is also in a way worried Bookman find out and take the rabbit away from him.  
  
A few days later while carrying a heavy load of tomes to the place Bookman and he are currently staying, he notices a fox running right next to him. Actually, those to show themselves only when he is on his own. He doesn’t know where they come from or why they decided to stick with him, but during his apprenticeship he sees them occasionally. While the end of his apprenticeship draws near he finds himself thinking over and over if he really does make the right choice. To live on while staying objective and without emotions is actually quite hard for him. Should he really become a Bookman after all? At least he had promised to do so when he was a child and he sees himself as someone who keeps his promises.  
  
“Come on, Lavi, let’s leave this place”  
“I can’t. Panda Jiji might be disappointed”  
“Why do you care what he thinks? Is he ever showing some sort of concern towards you?”  
“He’s right. You’re better off living life the way you like it to be”  
“But… I…”  
  
is he starting right now, followed by a deep sigh while staring at the night sky. He snuck out of the room to go for a walk and find a solution for himself. But with his two companions around it became harder to find the way suitable for him. Even though he knows deep inside they are right about being uncomfortable right now with how his life progresses, but still he walks on to please Bookman.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
The day of the Final Exam breaks on. Even though he isn’t showing it, he’s quite nervous on the inside. His insides churn up only by the simple thought of failing the exam. Bookman’s punishment can sometimes be quite cruel. It eases his mind a bit to know, he isn’t the only candidate for today’s planned exam. Still, he is far from being relaxed right now. At breakfast all he manages to do is to drink his tea. He doesn’t feel any hunger, so therefore he tries to calm his mind with some meditative training. ‘I need to pull this off’ is he reminding himself again, sparking the inner fear of failing inside of him and a deep sigh escapes his lips while starring at his cup of tea.  
  
The way Bookman looks now at him says enough. With a short gulp he feels his inside to churn more and right now he feels being an idiot first. He should have listened to his companions first and snuck away at the given chance. Now he has to prove towards Bookman he won’t fail the exam or otherwise, actually he doesn’t want to finish this thought at all. Together with the other candidate and his master, they walk to a secluded area near the coastline, where he is going to face his final exam to become a Bookman. He doesn’t know why, but suddenly his palms feel all sweaty and he finds himself scanning the area for a proper escape route.  
  
While observing the other candidate he has this uneasy feeling in his stomach pit. Somehow the first part of the exam seems easy. ‘Far too easy’ is he thinking right now, crossing his arms while an emotionless expression rests on his face. Just as the second part of this exam starts, he can’t shake the unwanted feeling something terrible is going to happen and even without showing it on the outside he starts to become concerned about the other trainee Bookman.  
  
“Ōzuchi Kozuchi“ is he calling out right now as he watches how the other one suddenly loses his balance and starts to fall of the cliff they are on. But before he could actually help, some needles are right at the spots to make him go limb and therefore he has to watch and listen how the young man dies. Shocked as he is he stares at the ground. Why were they even preventing him from helping out? It shouldn’t have come to this tragedy at all if he used his Iron Hammer to save the life of the other trainee Bookman. “Snap out of it, Lavi” is the stern voice of Bookman now ringing in his ears and he bites firmly on his bottom lip. “It’s now your turn” are the next words Bookman says to him and as he’s able to move again his hand forms now a fist.  
  
Until now he simply thought he knows the path he’s been walking on so far, but right now he isn’t so sure about it any longer. So is it really all right to become a Bookman? To become a man cruel enough to watch death take innocent lives? Is it really all right to go this far only for some mere records to do? The grip around his hammer is firm and while he tastes now the slight coppery ting of blood, he makes his final decision. With a sheepish grin he looks at the assembled men, activates Ōzuchi Kozuchi again, jumps on it while bowing slightly in front of them and he simply leaves this place. By doing so he feels some sort of weight fall of his shoulders. But at the same time he knows what kind of punishment awaits him for defying this exam. All he can do right now is to try to outwit the old man and save his hide as best as he can.  
  
He manages to hide like this for a month or so, then he’s faced with Bookman again. Not only his mentor, but the other Bookmen who were present at the final exam as well. Deep inside he knows what await him now. Still, he acts like nothing seriously happened at all and stares at them with a sheepish grin while he’s fidgeting with his fingers behind his back. Showing how tense and nervous he is right now would quickly imply he’s afraid of the punishment awaiting him. “With this day on, Lavi, you are no longer a trainee Bookman” is he hearing the words right now spoken in a very sharp tone and he really has to hold himself back to not shout out in joy about this news. Because he knows, that there is only one way they let him go.

~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Everything in his body is still aching and he can smell blood. While trying to sit up, he grits his teeth, since every little movement feels like fire to him and it takes a time until he’s able to see clearly again. The last thing he remembers is the quite hard punches and kicks aimed all over his body. At some certain point he’s sure he must have died from receiving his punishment by the Bookmen for chicken out at the final exam, but he’s actually surprised to find himself still able to move to a certain degree. While he waits for the dizzy spell to go away, he examines roughly his own body and only now is he noticing, that they obviously also used needles and knives on him as well.  
  
A grim expression rests now on his face. Left behind dead by the Bookman he wonders what to do now since he isn’t any longer a part of them. Besides, how in the world did he survive in the first place? Slowly getting up he stretches carefully his arms, allows his gaze to roam around and he simply decides to enter the next high building coming into his sight. ‘There is only one way to find out’ is he thinking right now and actually if this works out, then the mess he made would be gone. On his way up to the roof he finds himself asking the same question over and over again? ‘For what did I survive in the first place?’ is the thought going through his mind and he has no actual answer to it at all. He simply recalls numerous occasions where he should have died from injuries he’d received, but he was still moving.  
  
Reaching now the edge of the roof he is now on, he simply stares into the depth and there is nothing he feels at all. No fear. No urge to fight for staying alive. Simply nothing at all. Besides, who’d care at all if he’s gone for good? Just as he is going to make a step over the edge, a hand grabs him suddenly at the collar and pulls him away. Fierce dark-grey eyes are now directed at him, but he avoids looking right at them. Only in this moment he starts to feel an unknown sensation rise within his body. Something he isn’t able to explain at all. But obviously this young man staring at him as if he’d commit the biggest crime in time.  
  
Hearing his words make him realize he still has a way to go. That there is still a chance for him to prove his skills and how much he cares. He stumbles backwards as he’s now punched by the dark-haired man and hearing him refer to him being blessed with a gift simply tells him inside he isn’t alone any longer. There is obviously someone else capable to understand the way he truly thinks and feels. This is why a smile appears at his lips as the other one grabs him at the collar and the following offer is more than inviting for him. True, he could still stay here, mope around and wait until Bookman figured out he’s still alive or he follows the dark-haired man into a new future  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
The first impression of his new home is awestruck. He’d never seen such a big and marvelous house before. Not even during his travels as a trainee Bookman. The young man approaching the two of them seems to be quite shocked about his presence. Slightly confused as he is he simply watches the interaction between them, then simply follows the other one referred to as Alma. Cautiously listening to every word, he also decides to memorize them for his later logs. Even though he isn’t supposed to do any logs at all now, it won’t hurt to keep doing them. Being led by Alma in one of the beautiful rooms so far, he follows the order given to him, strips of his battered clothing and steps now into the clear water reflecting the light from every angle.  
  
Quickly he feels a certain relieve flood through his body as he starts to even try to drink a sip of this water. All the pain is gone within seconds. Even all the external injuries he’d been able to see so far over his own body. Drying himself of and putting on the clean new clothes his gazes wanders through this room. Somehow this room has for sure a special meaning. From Alma he learns, that this is the Room of Healing. An information his Bookman-trained absorbs and won’t forget at all. Besides he’s now shown around and with an implied smile he looks right at Alma as he answers him honestly the questions. Seeing how shocked the other one reacts right now says only one thing to him. He can’t imagine of someone thinking to throw away life this easily.  
  
But before he could say a word the dark-haired man introduced to him by Alma as Kanda Yuu has returned and he starts to pout as he is called again Baka-Usagi by him.  
  
“So what is your name then?”  
“Lavi”  
  
is he answering right now, staring right into these dark-grey eyes as the other one now only nods, turns around and leaves towards the patio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I don't want to offend anyone, but in my perspective it is really important even for the white part of the american population to know about the massacres of Sand Creek, Washita River and Wounded Knee. This is due the way I was raised I feel like such gruesome moments still need to be memorized even outside the Native American communities.
> 
> Maštíŋča Luta -> lakota for red rabbit  
> yes, they have actually a language, but the Lakota Nation is only since the late 70's able to theach their children the culture of their ancestors. Not only the Lakota, but a lot of tribes out there suffered a lot by being christianized in the so called boarding schools. Some of them lost even a part of who they really am. I simply respect the Native American cultures as well as any other in this world. That's why I only hope anyone of you treat the Native Americans respect ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hearing the name of the red-head, he only nods and heads now into his own living space. Something is bothering him about Lavi. Even though he feels the same presence around him as with Alma, there is also something ancient around him. Like with their Mentors. But the one thing bothering him the most is the fact that Lavi seems to be so lifeless. As he lays now down on his bed, arms crossed underneath his head he stares at the ceiling and thinks. Why would someone granted with such a gift wish to be dead in the first place?  
  
Almas shocked face while hearing those words as he approached them is still in his head. So whatever the red-head went through, it obviously traumatized him quite a lot. A deep sigh escapes now his lips. How do these old geezers think he’s going to manage the observation in the first place? This is a task he can’t burden Alma with. So he needs to think up a strategy how to keep a close eye on Lavi without making it too obvious he was ordered to do so in the first place. Actually right now he is only a little bit relieved to know, that there is someone else besides him and Alma sharing the gift of Immortality.  
  
Even though he isn’t showing it properly, he does care about Alma a lot. That won’t change at all only because a new one appeared on the scene. Closing his eyes right now, a short sigh escapes his lips. This will become for sure stressful. Taking care of Alma and Lavi. He will be able to handle it, hopefully. Otherwise he’s going to complain at the Council of the Elders to grant him a space all for him alone to live.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Weeks pass by and one change happened so far, he really welcomes from the minute on. Right from the first day Lavi starts to live with them, he notices the Soba to be prepared in the way he loves them to be and when Alma admitted, he had asked Lavi to help him out, the red-haired young man was assigned to the kitchen. Because every time when Alma tried to cook for him, it always ended in a culinary disaster. Besides, he finds the red-haired young man either outside on the patio starring at the sky for hours or in the library browsing busily through all the scripts, scrolls and books he can find. Always with that lost and lifeless expression on his face.  
  
First he acts like, he doesn’t care at all, but actually it really starts to annoy him to see Lavi like this. He hadn’t saved him for being such an unmotivated burden to Alma and himself. Spending right now some of his free time with Alma, he thinks of a way how to figure out the reasons of the emptiness within the red-haired young man while he lazily brushes through some of Almas strands.  
  
“Yuu?”  
“I’m fine”  
  
is he responding right now in his usual short clipped tone, staring at the ceiling as he can feel now Almas head resting on his chest.  
  
“You are actually worried about Lavi”  
“I’m not”  
  
is coming from him with a light growl, ignoring the fact Alma obviously knows very well for what signs to look. Only as his childhood friend is starting to poke him into the side he directs his gaze to him.  
  
“What?”  
“You are bad in hiding, when you are concerned, Yuu”  
“Che”  
  
is all he responds with and sits now upright on the sofa. Only someone like Alma would know this fact and somehow he dislikes this side. But at least he always stays honest with his childhood friend.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
His own guardian spirits are close by as he meditates as usual in the front yard garden. Sometimes he really wonders why a cougar and a wolf ended up becoming his closest friends next to Alma Karma. But actually he really enjoys their presence. Just as he decides to get up in order to train a bit with Mugen, he suddenly notices a reddish-brown rabbit hidden in some elderflower bushes not far away from him. A short gaze to his own companions is enough to figure out, this rodent is also a spirit animal. Now that his own curiosity is awakened, he walks slowly over and picks now up the rabbit. He doesn’t know why, but somehow his inner voice tells him this spirit animal can only belong to Lavi.  
  
This is really surprising for him. Alma and he, Kanda Yuu, have taken years to find their companions after Innocence was discovered within them. So how come the red-haired young man has obviously his soul companions already with him? Could it be, that Lavis Innocence is already activated? His gaze rests now on the rabbit within his arms as he walks now inside into his own living space. Why would Lavi in the first place ignore his companions? A slight anger rises inside of him rapidly. Obviously he has to knock some sense into the red-head. Otherwise there won’t be a possibility for Alma and him to come along properly with Lavi at all.  
  
“I wanted to thank in Lavis behalf for helping him” is he hearing the rabbit now saying to him and a short sigh escapes his lips.  
  
“I was sending out prayers to the other spirit animal in order for help”  
“While I was searching for a place for Lavi to live his way”  
  
is he hearing now another voice and as he gazes to the left, he sees now a slender red fox approaching him. Slightly gritting his teeth he just realizes he had followed the plea of this rabbit. To hear the soul companions of the red-head tried their best to help Lavi and Lavi still doesn’t show one sign of appreciation makes him even angrier on the red-haired young man.  
  
“How come the two of you are with him?”  
“He called out to us”  
“Even though he rather followed what that old man was telling him”  
“We stayed, even though we were ignored”  
“Simply because he is helpless without us”  
  
is the fox saying as he sits down on his bed, the rabbit still in his arms and his own companions close by as well.  
  
“You can trust šuŋǧíla. I rather rely more on working with him than the Coyote”  
“He is sly, but at least his pranks won’t hurt anyone”  
  
are his own companions now explaining him and he nods while staying reserved towards the fox. Because in a way he is cautious when it comes to foxes. Shortly raising his eyebrow he wonders now, why they always warn him from Almas companion the Coyote. Do spirit animals also have someone they trust and distrust? It kind of seems to be this way to him as he is putting down the rabbit now, then he heads over to the dojo in order to train with Mugen.

~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
The talk with Lavis soul companions was kind of helping him to figure out why the red-head looks currently so lifeless. The old man the fox had mentioned must have had a great impact on Lavi. So he decides to go and train with him in order to make him talk in the first place. Alma is currently assigned to a simple mission and will probably return at nighttime. Going outside accompanied by his companion the wolf he leans at a wall and watches for the time being how the red-haired young man is focusing on some Martial Arts training.  
  
Somehow it looks like Lavi is forcing himself to go through this kind of training. A short sigh escapes his lips while he crosses his arms and continues to watch him. Simply the way the red-head does his moves are in his eyes not done in a natural way at all. Slowly he walks now over to him, a serious and stoic expression plastered on his face while he blocks a punch of the red-head with ease.  
  
“You aren’t yourself at all”  
“Shut up”  
  
is the red-haired young man only replying and with closed eyes he blocks the incoming punch. Staying calm throughout the entire training session, he observes every single move and it really hits him to see so much desperation, frustration and anger flickering in the emerald green eye while evading and blocking the wild, uncoordinated punches of the red-head.  
  
So what exactly is it that is bothering the red-head so much since he had brought him here? In order to help out, he needs to understand first. So he begins to push back and dish out punches and kicks while observing how Lavi quickly starts to struggle with his defense. Even though he has to admit, the red-head has good reflexes, they aren’t at proper use right now.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
After the training session he sits next to him on the ground gazing at the panting red-head while he somehow hopes to get some answers right now. Silence lays heavily like a blanket over them, then there are finally some movements coming from Lavi.  
  
“Are you going to talk or do I have to beat the crap out of you?”  
“I really would, but I can’t talk at all”  
  
is he hearing now right now the red-head saying and a slight “Che” escapes now his own lips. But what kind of stupid excuse does the red-head think he’s using here?  
  
“Better you start talking right now, Baka-Usagi”  
  
are the words now coming from him, not looking at the red-head next to him while one arm is resting over his knee.  
  
“You are for sure persistent, Yuu”  
  
is the red-head now replying and a short smile appears on his lips. After a while Lavi starts to tell him about living as a trainee Bookman and how he’d messed up the final exam. He simply listens closely to what the red-head has to say while gazing at the sky right now. Just as he thought. The old man had truly a major impact on Lavis development.  
  
“You don’t need to think and act like them any longer. Bookman is therefore not any longer your concern”  
  
is he simply saying right now, looking at Lavi as he’s standing up and reaches a hand out to him. He means what he say right now. Because Lavi is no longer a part of Bookman and his world. Lavi now belongs here with him and with Alma.


	5. Chapter 5

Things for sure have changed after he had returned from his mission. Lavi is no longer showing this lifeless expression on his face. So what ever had happened while he was gone, it was most likely Yuus doing. Right now all three of them sit at the patio and he pays full attention about the way human beings communicate as he notices now Hermes is now approaching them, greeting them with a slight bow. “Kanda-san, Karma-san; your mission to evaluate the new member” is he hearing the messenger say right now as Yuu walks over in order to receive the scroll for their assigned mission.  
  
Actually, it is always like this. Hermes comes by and brings them whatever mission they are assigned to by their mentors. Doing an evaluation is new for him. So obviously the Council of the Elders wants Yuu and him to file in their personal opinions on how well the red-head is suited to attend a mission on his own. A short sigh escapes his lips. For him personally it seems to be very difficult to pull off. But once glancing on Yuu he feels like the dark-haired swordsman knows how to pull off this mission successfully.  
  
“I leave the rest to the two of you” is Yuu saying right now as he holds the scroll with the description for their mission now in his own hands and quickly he starts to frown. “But Yuu, you know I never played the violin before” is his answer right now, gazes at the dark-haired swordsman, who just heads back inside with an obvious smile on his lips. “Don’t worry, Alma. Then I’m going to show you how to play the violin” is he hearing the red-head saying with a smile and a sigh of relieve escapes his lips.  
  
At least Lavi is so nice and teaches him how to play the violin. When he simply wonders when and where Lavi had been able to learn an instrument, he’s simply surprised about how warm his laugh sounds.  
  
“As a trainee Bookman you’re supposed to be able to disguise yourself into anyone with an instant. If there is a mission, where you need to act as a pianist, you have to know how to play the piano. Therefore Panda Jiji taught me quite a lot how to keep my true self invisible”  
“I see”  
  
is he saying right now, avoiding to look directly at the red-head and he gazes now at the sky while the violin rests on his lap. Even though Lavi doesn’t talk much about his former life as a trainee Bookman, he notices how the red-haired young man uses whatever knowledge he was able to gather in order to assist Yuu and him in the best way possible.  
  
“So, shall we continue with practice?”  
“Sure”  
  
is he answering now obviously motivated and looks now at him with a smile at the red-head.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Actually what surprised him the most is the fact, Lavi is quite the patient teacher. But at the same time he’s willed to learn more about life within the human dimension from him. Maybe this way he can understand, why Yuu tends to spend some time there. Currently he sits with a book about ‘The Theory of Evolution’ on his lap while watching carefully the sparring match between Yuu and Lavi. Somehow both, Yuu and the red-head spend a lot of time pushing each other to the limit while only doing hand-to-hand combat.  
  
But at the same time he feels something gnawing and rising within his chest, he actually never felt before at all. Something, he isn’t actually sure what it is. Seeing Yuus eyes shine while fighting Lavi is something he simply can’t explain at all. It is almost as if the red-head is able to alight some kind of spark within his childhood friend so easily. Almost as if Yuu is enjoying Lavis presence, but that can’t be. Yuu always assured him, he’s important to him. So why is he starting to doubt his words now? Why is there this strange feeling constantly appearing whenever he sees them spar with this enlightened expression on their faces?  
  
Laying the book now aside he walks back inside, followed by his soul companion the Coyote and a deep sigh escapes his lips. Lately he starts to feel torn with the red-head living with them around. At one side he has to admit it became for sure livelier but at the same time he feels for sure pushed to the edge while trying to keep up with the charming red-head. As he arrives within his own living space, he allows himself to fall onto the couch and stares at the ceiling. Why is he having so much trouble lately when it comes to his own emotions?  
  
“Just keep a close eye on him, Alma. He might be deceiving you in order to win Yuu all for himself” is the Coyote now telling him and quickly he sits upright while gazing at his companion. Could this be really true? The red-head trying to become friends with him only to win the heart of the swordsman all for himself? Again this strange feeling starts to surge through his body and he bites himself firmly on his bottom lip. He knows, he can trust Yuu and his companions, but can he trust Lavi as well? Actually, he isn’t so sure about this at all.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
For the current evaluation the three of them have to go to the human dimension. Right now he’s wearing a blouse, a vest and a skirt reaching to his knees in Steampunk Style and dark brown boots while for his disguise as a young woman he also wears a reddish-brown wig and green contacts. So on the outside no one would ever consider him being not related to Lavi, who’s wearing a similar regalia right now. Only the red-head doesn’t wear right now any bandana at all to keep his red hair from falling into his face.  
  
He has to admit, he’s quite nervous. He had never played before audience and one glimpse into the filled saloon, where he’s going to play with Lavi makes him gulp.  
  
“Remember, our job is to lure the target out with the music we play”  
“Right, Yuu counts on us to succeed”  
  
is he answering right now with a smile, breathing in calmly and Lavis hand shortly resting on his shoulder reassures him he can do this. In order to lure out the culprit of recent unexplained cases of murder in this aera, the idea behind is to organize a concert since the culprit is reacting positive to music coming from a violin.  
  
Together they enter now the inside of the saloon and he simply decides to follow Lavis lead while playing the violin. Somehow he starts to understand right now why Yuu decides to leave this part up to them. The dark-haired swordsman is the one for fighting, not for strategizing a simple mission so detailed. While both of them are playing and the crowd’s for sure elated by the music, he scans the right side carefully in order to see any kind of suspicious movement.  
  
Yuu even had instructed him to stay close to Lavis right side, so the red-head won’t be an easy target. He knows it has something to do with the fact that Lavi can only see through his left eye. But neither Yuu nor him have ever learned as to why the red-head is almost blind on his right eye and therefore wearing constantly an eye-patch. Actually, he’s curious about the reasons behind, but Lavi simply knows how to brush this topic aside. But he won’t give up until he knows the truth.  
  
The mission went actually quite smooth. Once they were preparing to start to play a third song the culprit appeared and tried to attack them, but Yuu had been there in the right moment, rendering the creature unconscious by using the sheath of Mugen. Afterwards the dark-haired swordsman went off with the captured creature to bring it directly to the Council of Elders while he returns with Lavi back home. So once in his own living space he sits down to his desk, looking at the violin he had just laid there as well and a smile rests on his lips.  
  
He has to admit, he loves the way this instrument sounds and it really makes a lot of fun to play it. Therefore he’s grateful the red-head showed him how to play the violin in the first place. Right now he takes the quill and the bottle of ink in order to right the needed report for this mission and thoughtfully he stares now at the parchment right in front of him. The red-head was constantly checking with Yuu and him. With a quick nod of his head he’s putting the quill into the opened ink bottle and writes now his opinion about Lavi going on missions. Afterwards he strips his clothing and head into his own bathroom in order to enjoy a nice hot bath.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Another joint mission of them three and actually this time he isn’t amused at all. In order to catch the thief of a crucial essence, they need to disguise themselves as guests of a Victorian-themed party. The reason he’s so pissed off right now is the fact, that Kanda Yuu simply managed to force him to wear a very un-comfy dress fitting the mentioned time period and the shoes he has to wear are literary killing him. This is the only moment in his life, where he wishes to kill Yuu for his idea. Because, first of all it is still hard to breathe even though he’s a young man and walking in those tight shoes is also hard.  
  
At least Lavi shows some mercy and allows him at least to sit while both of them gaze through the filled ballroom of swaying bodies.  
  
“You’re much more a gentleman than Yuu is ever going to be”  
“Then don’t let Yuu hear, you said this about him”  
  
is the red-head responding with a bright laugh right now, sitting down next to him and he accepts thankfully the handed glass of sparkling water. Since they need to be full aware of the presence of the thief, both of them stick with non-alcoholic beverages. After he drinks a bit of his water a young man approaches him, asking for a dance and internally he grits with his teeth for being treated as a woman right now.  
  
Somehow he has the feeling Yuu is enjoying himself far too much seeing him like this. With a simple nod he stands up, allows the man to lead him on the dance floor and he has to fight back mentally all kind of curses appearing in his head while dancing a waltz right now. Actually, he doesn’t mind dancing at all. If he could, he rather dances bare-foot, but he has to stick to the rules.  
  
“May I ask for this dance?”  
“Yes, of course”  
  
is he answering right now towards the voice asking him out for the dance and he starts to slightly blush as he sees now Yuu in front of him with a gentle smile resting on his lips.  
  
There had never been the right occasion to do so in the first place. Shyly placing his eyes at the dark-haired swordsman they start to dance together a waltz, while a smile appears on his lips. If he ignores right now how much his feet hurt in these shoes, then he can focus on the moment he spends right now with his beloved one. Right now it also gives him the feeling on being important for Yuu. This is making him actually happy.  
  
But then, everything turns hectically as Yuu spot the one we are supposed to catch unharmed and alive. Stumbling while trying to follow the dark-haired swordsman, some slight curses escape now his lips and he has to wipe away the upcoming tears of anger. He feels now strong arms lifting him up and he gazes now into a smiling face with red hair and a single emerald green eye. “Just hop on, so that we can keep up with him” is he hearing Lavi saying, simply smiling at him and only now is he recognizing the giant black hammer the red-head holds on to.  
  
First he removes the shoes, then he allows Lavi to pull him up on the hammer and he has to cling on to him to not fall off as they seem to fly. Is this actually Lavis Innocence? He had never seen it before and once they’re able to catch up with Yuu, Lavi is able to block the escape route with his hammer while the dark-haired swordsman cuts of the other way. Right as the thief of the essence tries to escape by using him as a hostage he uses the moves he carefully watched from the constant sparring matches of Yuu and the red-head. With a glare he stares at the knocked out man lying in front of him on the ground, then he glares now at Yuu.  
  
“Never again am I going to wear something like this again, Kanda Yuu” is he saying right now through pressed lips and he’s getting angry as he notices an amused flicker within these trusted dark-grey eyes directed at him. “But you’re the only one suited enough for such a role, Alma” is he now hearing Yuu saying and pouting as he is he crosses his arms, he still glares at the swordsman. Even though they managed to succeed now with another mission, he actually enjoys going again on single missions for a while.  
  
“Come, let’s go home” is Lavi now saying in a quite cheerful voice as he looks now at Yuu and him at the same time and he nods. Even though there are these occasions where he has this strange feeling popping up inside him regarding Yuu and Lavi, he has to admit being around the red-head isn’t so bad at all


	6. Chapter 6

Since he lives now together with Kanda Yuu and Alma Karma a lot has changed within in his life for sure. Until they will be told by the Elders about their final decision, he’s only allowed to go on a mission with both of them present at the same time. Right now Alma is again on solo missions just like the dark-haired swordsman, so therefore he spends most of the time on his own. During the day he’s outside on the patio staring into nothingness while he can feel the presence of the rabbit as well the fox close by. He tries to meditate but he isn’t able to do it after all. Somehow it looks so easy while he watches Kanda during his meditation session.

Both arms crossed underneath his head a deep sigh escapes his lips right now. Living here with Alma and Kanda is actually not bad at all. But what is about his life he had as trainee Bookman? Should he discard all of the experiences and memories gathered before he had met Kanda? Actually he doesn’t really know at all. He is also unsure if he should simply return into the pattern he’s already used to. Not that he kind of misses the old Panda at all. But in a way he still owes him. That’s why he feels deep inside so conflicted.

If he had some kind of purpose to remain here. Currently he isn’t at all convinced to be just like Kanda and Alma. He always had been a human being. At least as far as he knows. Ok, there had been a few occasions while being with the old Panda, where he should have died from some serious injuries he had received, but he always told himself he was simply lucky to survive. The same with when he received his punishment for abandoning the final exam in order to become a Bookman. Just as he thinks again at the final exam everything inside of him starts to churn.

Kanda gave him the chance to cherish life the way it can be. The dark-haired swordsman stopped him before he did something stupid at all. Who knows, maybe if he’d jumped of the roof would he really have survived that impact? The logical human part says ‘No’, but something else residing in him tells him ‘Yes’. Another deep sigh escapes his lips. Being all on his own is truly not good at all. Because then he end up thinking about the old Panda and even about returning into a life, that never made him happy in the first place. So what should he do? What?

~~*~~*~~*~~

Time itself flows different at this place. One thing he found out after Kanda had brought him here. He never knows if only seconds or even an entire year has passed while he walks through the house. The sense of time is truly off. He can’t rely on it any longer like he used to as he walked through different places together with the old Panda. Right now all three of them are gathered in the dining room and a deathly silence surrounds them while they eat. He’s thinking now more often to try and leave. But somehow he finds deep within himself some unexplained reason to simply stay a bit longer around Kanda and Alma. Would they be mad at him if he explains them he can’t stay here any longer?

Just as this thought swirls again through his mind he shrinks in his chair as he sees the sharp gaze of the dark-haired swordsman rest on him. As if Kanda has some kind of special sense what he is thinking right now. Alma stays and helps him with the dishes after they finish eating.

“Why do you think on returning into a place, you aren’t welcome at all?”  
“Simply, because one day I’m going to be Bookman and therefore I can’t stay here any longer”

is he saying right now without even looking at Alma.

It’s just, somehow he’s too adjusted to live and work with the old Panda. Even though the old man had treated him not often nice. His home, his family, his life. For him everything is connected with Bookman. Not with Kanda and Alma. But right as he’s going to say more about his decision to leave, he feels a hard punch on his head and as he slowly turns around rubbing the back of his head he gazes into cold dark-grey eyes directed at him.

“I won’t allow you to leave. You belong here, not with humans using you for their own purposes” are Kandas words now directed to him. Actually, he’s surprised to hear so much hatred and distrust towards human beings coming from the dark-haired man. Besides, he’s also surprised to hear the swordsman is also caring for him. He thought only Alma is important for Kanda but this proves he was wrong with his assumption. “But…” is he starting to reason right now as he suddenly feels Mugens blade directed toward his throat. “A-all right, I understand” is he saying now with a shaky voice, being for sure nervous while looking right at the swordsman.

Later on he’s now in his own living space within this huge house and a deep sigh escapes his lips. Just why is Kanda so against the idea of him returning into his old life as trainee Bookman? This is his decision. Not Almas and not Kandas. So why is the swordsman not letting him go? In his eyes there is actually nothing at all connecting him to them. He falls now on his bed with another deep sigh escaping his lips, gazing at the ceiling while one arm rests over his forehead. Just why has everything around him to be so confusing and complicated? Just why? He simply wishes for answers he can understand. Answers, he can use. Closing his left eye right now he drifts of in some sleep haunted by nightmares.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Somehow he feels himself constantly observed. As if his prior role as an observant trainee Bookman has changed with that of Kanda Yuu. The dark-haired swordsman even insists for him to come along on some simple missions. Therefore he won’t be able to even think about returning back to the old Panda at all. Besides, being on a mission with the swordsman allows also to sharpen his mind and use his knowledge he was able to gather while being a trainee Bookman. Currently he assists Kanda on a mission leading them to the outskirts of a gathering of some settlers within the human dimension.

The job he has to do is easy. Since Kanda doesn’t understand one word spoken by those settlers at all, he simply acts as a translator towards the dark-haired young man. Therefore he’s kind of relieved the old Panda kind of forced him to learn how to speak proper Hindi. Otherwise the both of them would be in quite the bad spot. Only after close to an hour of talking with the locals he’s finally able to tell Kanda all the needed information and so they are able to solve the mystery of floating nights at a lake not far away from where they currently are. Together they travel now to the lake while he feels himself being clad into a veil of silence.

So once he reaches with Kanda the shore of the lake he notices mist to rise up while the sun is slowly starting to go down.

“Those flowers….”  
“Just look a bit closer”

is he hearing Kanda say to him. He simply nods, gazes at the flowers within the lake and he gazes at them in amazement as floating light appear out of nowhere once the sunlight is finally gone. For him this is truly a very beautiful moment. But at the same time he realizes it would be better Kanda came here to enjoy this moment together with Alma instead with him. As he gazes at this natural spectacle he suddenly feels a tingling sensation running through his entire body as arms are now slightly wrapped around him and a warm breath touches the skin of his neck. Actually, he had never felt this way before. So wait, could it be Kanda just wanted for him to see these wonderful flowers and the floating lights in order for him to focus on staying?

“Thanks, Yuu” is he saying now in a low voice still gazing at the surface of the lake now being clouded by the mist. “Thanks for showing me such a beautiful thing” are the next words leaving his lips as he lays now a hand on Kandas while he closes his eye. Right in this moment everything becomes clear to him. Leaving Kanda and Alma behind would only mean entering a cold, empty world shrouded in the mist of regret. Staying with them would allow him to feel warmth and acceptance. Also a place he can finally call home. Obviously he really needed such a moment to realize what to do. Therefore he’s truly grateful towards Kanda Yuu.

On their way back he can feel Kandas Hand rest in his own. He explains this as a way to assure the swordsman he won’t get lost in the fog at all. Again silence is wrapped around them like a piece of cloth. All he can hear is their own breathing, their footing, the night-active insects and some of the frogs within the lake. Somehow he can’t explain it at all, but he can feel there is some sort of bond forming between them for sure. In what intensity he can’t say at all. One thing for sure, whatever it is that connects him to the dark-haired swordsman, it is for sure a positive and strong bond.

~~*~~*~~*~~

“So, what do you want?”  
“Actually, I wanted to ask you if I can help you out”

is he hearing Alma now asking him as he sits up from the couch in the library and with a short smile he simply nods. Sometimes Alma comes and helps him prepare dinner in order to learn from him how to cook in the first place.

“How were you able to learn how to cook in the first place?” is Alma asking him as they are currently in the kitchen and he has to laugh right now due to Alma’s question while they prepare everything they need for tonight’s dinner. “Thanks due to my eidetic memory, Alma” is he explaining right now, looking at the older one and smiles. Actually it is kind of amusing to see especially Alma’s reaction when he reminds him of the way he memorizes things so easily.

“Don’t you think this is in a way unfair?”  
“I haven’t asked for this skill in the first place, Alma”

is his response right now and he’s honest about it. Because sometimes during his time as a trainee Bookman he wished for being able to forget all those horrific moments he had to write down in order to store them as a piece of history on some parchment or paper.

Together they finish now what he planned to cook for tonight. Even though he gives his best in order to create different kind of food, he always assures there is Soba for Kanda to eat.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Days later Alma and Kanda were heading of for a mission about retrieving a sphere of stolen quint essence. He doesn’t know at all why, but since the two of them had left there is an uneasy feeling resting in his chest. Right as he decides to go take a bath, he finds the scroll of the mission Alma and Kanda are currently attending. Alma somehow must have forgot the scroll here while asking if he could help him out with cooking. Quickly browsing through the content of the scroll he forms a fist, then he changes into some clothes he’s used to wear while fighting.

“Lavi, you know, you aren’t allowed to leave now”  
“I need to team up with them. NOW”

is his only response right now towards the fox, teeth slightly gritting, then he charges through the portal with the scroll still in his hand.

Before he knows he lands on his feet and while scanning his surrounding, his hand rests on the Iron Hammer he constantly wears with him. He’s running as fast as he can, because his inner voice tells him Alma isn’t to blame at all. The older one might not have known for what to look out for while reading the scroll properly.

Right now he’s thanking his soul companion inwardly due to the fact of coming along. Thanks to the help of the fox he’s able to find Alma at the shore of a giant lake and right there activating his Iron Hammer he knocks out the beast attacking the older one. “L-Lavi, what are you doing here?” is Alma now asking, gazing at him with widened eyes as he’s obviously surprised to see him here.

“Where’s Yuu?”  
“Just diving for the essence”  
“Damned…”

is he simply responding while deactivating his Innocence, stripping of his boots, then he jumps into the water of the lake. The unknown feeling rises further as he’s diving down and he bites his lips as he finally reaches the body of the dark-haired swordsman. He can see a sphere resting within Kandas hands and he pulls him now into his arms while realizing that damned thing is sending out some kind of vibrating signals.

Why isn’t Alma down here with him? Just why was Kanda thinking on going down there all on his own? Was he aware of the hidden danger outgoing from this sphere? So many questions appear right now in his mind while he slowly returns with Kanda towards the surface. Even though he knows it is kind of impossible for an Immortal to drown, he lays his lips now on Kandas in order to give him some much needed oxygen to breathe. Deep inside the will to save Kandas life is big. Therefore he repeats this once more until there is finally some reaction coming from the dark-haired swordsman.

So once they reach they surface he grits his teeth a giant Snake appears in the water. “Alma, take it and run” is he saying now to the older one still remaining at the shore of the lake while he takes the sphere out of Kandas hands and throws it to Alma. He’s going to find a way to fight against the Snake together with Kanda. But first this sphere needs to be out of reach of this vile beast. Alma hesitates for a while, then he notices him running away as he closes his eye so he won’t have to watch to be swallowed whole.

Right as he opens his eye a sigh of relief escapes his lips due to the fact that his own soul companion and Kandas companions work together to gain the attention of the Snake so that he can bring the dark-haired swordsman back to the shore.

“Baka-Usagi, what are you doing here?”  
“Saving your life”

is he responding right now with a smirk while he helps the dark-haired swordsman back on his feet.

As he activates now his Innocence he’s currently not thinking on any consequences of his behavior at all. Going in order to assist both Kanda and Alma in this mission is crucial to him. He can’t say it out aloud in words right now, but somehow his inner voice tells him this was a well-organized method in order to get rid of both Kanda and Alma in one big swipe.

~~*~~*~~*~~

After he had defeated together with Kanda the Snake, they follow the path Alma has taken. “Konbo Ban: Gouraiten” is he shouting right now as they a strange creatures forcing the older one into defense and the combination of his Fire and his Heaven Seal it creating great damage. At the same moment Kanda charges forward with Mugen drawn and the stranger ends up into a pile of ash shortly after being hit by both their attacks at the same time. But the sphere Alma had dropped is now broken as well.

“We return home, then you are going to explain to us, why you had even followed us, Lavi” is Kanda now saying to him while he feels the dark-haired swordsman now glare at him. Right now he helps Alma as they go now through the portal, well aware some kind of punishment is for sure awaiting him.


	7. Chapter 7

With a glare he stares at the redhead once they are back at home. Actually he’s curious about why this stupid rabbit had simply followed them on a mission he wasn’t even allowed to be on. In short words Lavi explains in front of Alma and him exactly why he had acted this way. Besides, he also realizes the fact, the red-haired young man did everything he could do to comfort Alma right after returning to the house, even though Alma obviously expected him to to be the one to comfort the dark blue-haired young man. For him such a thing is kind of a major obstacle in life. He simply doesn’t know how to approach his best friend in situations, where Alma feels like blaming himself for what had happened.  
  
“Che, you are for sure a stupid rabbit” is all he says right now towards Lavi, turns around on his heels and heads directly into his own living space. At the same moment he feels like something is bubbling up deep within himself. Something he knows for sure and had felt like this ages ago. Closing his eyes he leans against the door frame of his bed room and the pictures showing up in front of his inner eye are now piecing together what happened while he was under water to retrieve that sphere. Actually, he doesn’t even know why he still keeps it as a secret in front of Alma that he’s able to swim. He almost made it back to the surface on his own. Almost.  
  
So he can claim himself lucky Lavi simply followed them on this mission. Otherwise who knows what would have been the outcome. A deep sigh escapes his lips as he opens his eyes again and sits down on his bed. There are still things he knows that Lavi and Alma won’t remember for sure. It had been a deal a long time ago between him and the Head of the Council of Elders. In a way deep within his soul he’s more than relieved to know the red-haired man is currently around him again. Honestly, the real reason he spent so much time in the human dimension was to simply find a trace of the one person who kind of burnt himself deep into his subconsciousness. But how should he ever have explained this to Alma?  
  
Partly hiding his face within his hands a deep sigh escapes his lips. The realization starts slowly to hit him hard in the face. Even though he grew up with Alma like in his last life and spent most of his current life-span with him, there is still this one important component missing in his life. One, he only found again once he bumped into the redhead on the roof of a tall building. He has his own reasons to keep them close and he rather fades into nothingness than to lose Alma and Lavi again.  
  
In the same night he simply decides to confront Lavi with what had happened during the mission he was supposed to attend at Alma’s side. There are still some answers he needs to get from the cheerful redhead and he will get them. Willingly or not. He simply approaches the area of the redhead and glares at him.  
  
“We need to talk”  
“S-sure, come in”  
  
is the red-haired man now responding as he reaches Lavis living space and he follows him now towards the bedroom while his gaze is still directed on the redhead in front of him.  
  
Right now he doesn’t care at all what Alma will think or how the other one is going to react. Right now there is one thing he wants to figure out. If Lavi is truly the one triggering this bubbling warmth living deep inside of him or not. So once inside, he leans now forward to capture Lavis lips and quickly he feels how this warmth is rising up inside of him. Actually, he never had kissed someone before, not even Alma. Therefore this moment is kind of a new sensation to him. He reacts more than relieved to know the redhead reciprocates this kiss. Before he knows flames of lust and longing are engulfing them both and he truly doesn’t regret this step at all.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Every time he knows, Alma is currently away on a solitary mission, he spends his time with Lavi. Mostly they are lying next to each other in his bed while his eyes are closed as the redhead gently brushes through his hair. He can’t really describe what is going on deep within himself, but he is for sure relieved to be this close to the redhead. Somehow there is a strong bond between them he cannot put into simple words. As if the two of them had been this close before in another life. He simply enjoys sharing these moments with Lavi. They give him so much warmth and strength. Something he is in a way missing from being around Alma a lot.  
  
If they aren’t inside, then they spar or meditate together outside in the garden. He feels like there is a lot he can still learn from the red-haired man. At the same time it’s like the more time he spends with him, the more vivid and stronger are his own emotions growing. Almost as if Lavi is able to break so easily the seal he had placed deep within himself after having to watch those dear to him die right in front of him. Honestly, he doesn’t want the redhead to leave at all. Because the fear of becoming cold and distant again still exists inside of him. In his eyes it is only fair towards Alma for Lavi to remain with them so he won’t have to constantly hear he’s closed up and cares about no one than his sword.  
  
Leaning right now at Lavis chest he closes his eyes and enjoys the closeness to him while the warmth of the sun touches both their skin. He can feel Lavis fingers brush gently through the silky strands of his hair and he never felt so comfortable before while living only together with Alma. There is for sure something outgoing from the redhead he simply can’t put into words at all. Even though he knows, he might owe an explanation towards Alma, somehow he feels it isn‘t the right time to do so at all.  
  
Slowly is he sitting up as he can feel someone approach the patio and with a glare he stares at the winged messenger standing at the gateway. „I wish you a good day, Kanda-san. Actually, I am here to bring this invitation to our newest member“ is Hermes now saying as he is now back on his feet, still glaring at the messenger and he observes how the redhead is receiving a scroll with his name on it.  
  
„Besides, here are some invitations for Alma and yourself too, Kanda-san“ is he hearing these words now directed at him by the winged messenger while he can think of only one reason he and Alma are also summoned to appear. Their mentors are going to test their results of training while obviously the entire council is going to check out if Lavi is indeed like Alma and himself an Immortal.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Just as they have now to approach the Council of the Elders his body is tense. His hand opens and forms a fist constantly as he walks down this path leading him closer to the inevitable. Almas hand just brushes his own to calm him down a bit, but actually his worries rest on the redhead walking right in front of them. He kind of knows what is going to await Lavi. Knowing this, it makes him nervous and he grits slightly his teeth as they arrive now in the circle plastered out of some kind of ancient material. One by one he can see the Elders take in their seats. Alma is still next to him, holding his hand to help him stay calm.  
  
As the Head of the Elder Council arises from his seat, he grits his teeth and reaches out for Lavis hand in a short moment where no one would ever look into their direction. Listening to the entry speech is just boring in his eyes. Still, he can‘t shake the feeling what the Council could do to the redhead. Everything inside him starts to churn by the simple thought of the bond between Lavi and him being exploited in front of everyone including Alma. No one needs to know what he sees inside this stupid rabbit. No one needs to understand the true reason he almost willingly sacrificed his own soul so he could find the one his heart is yearning for.  
  
He holds on to Lavis hand right in the moment the old man calls for the redhead into the center of the court. He won‘t allow them to simply reap through the memories Lavi had gathered during his time living among the humans. He simply walks now into the center of the court as well, glaring into the round since he sees it as his duty to protect both, Alma and Lavi, from any harm that could be inflicted on them.  
  
„You know the rules and yet you stand up to defile them? State your reasons, Kanda Yuu“ is hearing the Head of the Elder Council now speak to him as his hand rests on Mugens hilt while Lavi seems for sure confused. Even Alma doesn‘t really know what is going on as his still glares at the old man in front of him. „I just want to spare the gathered members of the Council the moment of having to take a look into a mind, that isn‘t clear at all“ is he stating right now as he tries shoving the redhead back to where Alma stands and grits slightly with his teeth. He still shows enough respect for not drawing Mugen right in that instant.  
  
„This is not up to you to decide, Kanda“  
„He is under my protection and I am responsible for him an Alma, so I can for sure decide such a thing“  
  
is he stating right now while he is for sure surprised about the fact, Lavi has walked now up to face the Head of the Elder Council. His hands form a fist due to the fact, the redhead decides to follow by the rules. Turning his face away as Mnemosyne is now summoned to examine if Lavi is really just like Alma and him, he slightly cursed about the situation he finds himself now in


	8. Chapter 8

For this moment to happen he wasn‘t prepared at all. Being summoned to the Council of the Elder together with Yuu and Lavi only ment one thing. The Head of the Elder Council finally decided to test if the red-haired man living along side them is just like Yuu and him an Immortal or not. Still slightly confused about the reaction of his best friend, he directs his gaze now towards Lavi. But through the shown content of what he sees right now as Mnemosyne displays the entire memories in front of the entire Council, a sharp pain surges now deep in his chest he isn‘t able to name in the first place. Why, just why does it have to be this red-haired young man? Why? All this years he wished and hoped Yuu would one day approach him on a different level. All he yearns for is to receive all of Yuu‘s unconditional love for his own.  
  
Yet here he has to see the one man he truly loves being intimate with someone else than him, Alma Karma. Right as he decides to turn around and leave, his mentor Aphrodite signs him to stay and watch. Gritting his teeth while forming a fist, he stares now directly at the part within Lavi‘s memories, where Yuu had brought him along. Having to watch how the redhead was left for dead in some side street awakes a certain conflict now inside of him. At one part he can‘t forgive Lavi for deceiving him regarding the dark-haired man, but at the same time he can‘t accept the way this mere humans dared to treat Lavi. Besides, he starts to feel increasingly sickened by these horrific pictures of mutilated or charred corpses piling up in mountains.  
  
Just what was the red-haired young man forced to do while living for so long in the human dimension? At the end he notice something familiar. Water and flower petals surrounding the entire body like a protecting barrier. In this very moment he has to hold on his breath as a blurred fragment of a red-haired man clad in a black uniform lays there, blood streaming down his face, the light in his emerald green eye starting to fade constantly. „I‘m never going to reach you like Alma did“ is he hearing or at least he believes to hear this words as the reflecting bubble disappears and all he can see right now is Lavi collapsing to the ground. What did he just see in this fraction of a moment? Why was this man reminding him so much of the Lavi he currently lives with? Maybe, if he can be on his own, he might seek out and ask Apoll.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Since the Head of the Elder Council finally confirms Lavi is just like Yuu and him an Immortal, they are supposed to go back and wait for the redhead to return once Aeskulap has patched him up for good. But as far as he knows the dark-haired man skilled with the sword to be quite stubborn, he accepts with a deep sigh to stay here and wait for Lavi to awake. So since they are staying for a while, he can for sure use the given chance to seek out his two mentors and train under their careful eye. At night, where he is supposed to sleep, he simply lays wide awake in the room he always occupies while meeting up with either Ares or Aphrodite. He can‘t shake off the blurry fragment of an event hidden deep within Lavi‘s memories. Let‘s pretend, the words he heard were from the man he saw in his last moments in life. But that would mean not only Lavi, but also Yuu and him had once lived a regular human life before being granted to live now as an Immortal.  
  
A deep sigh escapes his lips as he lays down on the meadow, gazing towards the starlit sky and his thoughts are starting to pile up. So if he had been human before, how come he can‘t remember anything from this time at all? At the same time he feels like both, Lavi and Yuu are hiding important facts from him. Gritting his teeth, he simply jumps on his feet and runs to the cove, Mnemosyne lives at. „Please, I do have to know what he ment before Lavi collapsed“ are now his words as his gaze is directed at the muse working for his Mentor Apoll and he slightly bows in front of her to show his respect. A slight confused look at first, then he notices how she turns and heads deeper into the cave. He simply follows her due to the fact, that he really needs this one particular answer to decide if he sees Lavi only as a rival or as his sworn enemy.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Weeks pass by without a visible sign of the redhead to regain consciousness and at a certain moment he stands at a short distance to the bed where Lavi is obviously resting. Again he feels a sharp pain surge through his entire body as he notices Yuu sleeping with his head resting on the pillow, holding on to Lavi‘s hand while sitting on the floor. Just why has Yuu decided to give his heart to the red-haired young man and not to him? Again, the words he assumed to have heard before the bubble disappeared are in his head. What exactly is the meaning behind these words? Mnemosyne only told him everything is connected through the memories of the heart. But this kind of information is actually quite confusing for him.  
  
„Alma, is that you?“ is he hearing now Yuu asking as he was deciding to go, but he approaches now the man his heart belongs. „I wanted to see how Lavi is doing“ is his quick response and those words are honest ones since he tells the truth right now. „Go, take a shower and something to eat. I will stay and look out for him“ is he saying right now to Yuu, laying one hand on the shoulder of the swordsman and a smile appears on his lips. Right now he has to hold back. Right now he needs to support Yuu where he can. That‘s why he suggests the one he yearns for to be more towards him to rest. He can see how Yuu hesitates, then he watches him leave while he still can feel this sharp pain inside his chest.  
  
Somehow he knows a quick way to settle things. Once Lavi is awake he‘s challenging him to a duel. Only the winner should have the right to claim Kanda Yuu for himself while the loser has to vanish into an unknown dimension. This is the decision he comes up with. So as long as they are still here, he will seek out the Head of the Elder Council and ask for permission for this duel. Because in a fight the members of the Council can assure themselves about Lavi being able to wield Innocence. That is the other reason why he does want to fight against the red-haired young man he now declares to be his official love rival in terms to Kanda Yuu. So right now all he has to do is train, meditate and wait for Lavi to regain consciousness


	9. Chapter 9

He isn‘t aware at all what happened after he had stepped into the center of the gathered member of this council, but one thing for sure. Everything he felt in that particular moment was literary killing him in an instant. At least out of his perspective. „Lavi, wake up“ is he hearing a voice directed at him multiple times and as he blinks he can‘t believe at all what he is seeing right now. Somehow he finds himself sitting in a small room badly lit by only a petroleum lamp and right in front of him is the trusted figure of the old panda standing with a grim expression on his face before him.  
  
Wait, when did he even end up here again? Was all he went through just a mere dream? Right now he is not so sure at all. So the first thing he does is directing his gaze onto the old Panda while trying to stand up and ask him.  
  
„What are you doing here, Jiji?“  
„Idiot, don‘t tell me you‘ve already forgotten about getting this mission after you couldn‘t participate at the final exam“  
  
is Bookman now stating, a flicker in his eyes and confusion is surely written all over his face. So does that mean, he still has the chance to become Bookman just as he had promised so long ago? Maybe he did forget some things. But he was prone to never forget things at all due to his eidetic memory.  
  
„Sorry, Jiji, seems like my mind is still jogged up“ is his answer right now, a sheepish grin resting on his lips as he rubs the back of his neck and at the same time he feels like burning up from the inside. „No, it is obviously my fault. I chased you out of bed after I thought the worst is over, but it seems you still are affected by the fever“ is he hearing his mentor now say to him and it touches him to hear how much the old man worries about him.  
  
But before he can say a word at all towards Bookman, his right eye is starting to hurt and he tumbles forward right into a black pit opening up underneath his feet. He falls fast and deep until he is landing gently inside a big white flower floating on the surface of murky water. His body still feels on fire. Besides, there is this excruciating pain making it impossible for him to move at all. So therefore he lays curled up in fetal position inside this beautiful flower while he‘s able to pick up faint traces of a trusted scent.  
  
After a while the flower harboring him is crumbling and yet again he is falling downwards into sheer darkness. Unable to move at all once he hits the ground desperation is swapping over him. Is he receiving some kind of punishment from the Elder People? If yes, is it, because Yuu and Alma started to truly believe he could be just like them? „Get up, you look pathetic like this“ is suddenly a voice saying to him and as he opens his eye there is a young man looking exactly like him clad in the clothes only full-fletched Bookmen wear. Slowly, but surely he is getting back on his feet while he is for sure fighting against the sheer pain within his own body.  
  
„Who the heck are you“  
„I am you and you are me“  
  
is he hearing the other one saying in a condescending voice as he lays a hand on his right eye since he is missing his eyepatch right now. What in the world is the meaning behind all of this? Why was he able to see the old panda again and why is he now facing someone being just like him? Right now he decides to take a deep breath, close his eye and to meditate. This will for sure help to get a clear mind.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
At the same time he doesn‘t know at all about the order given by the Head of the Elder Council to restore his entire body. He also doesn‘t know about Yuu and Alma being asked to go home and wait for him to return while he heals up. So all the fighting he is doing is mental. Because physically he‘s restrained to a bed at the medical cove led by Aeskulap. Little does he know about the dark-haired swordsman refusing to leave and remaining with Alma at his side. The pain surging through his entire body comes from the cells dying and restoring in order to assure he won‘t be facing any upcoming difficulties.  
  
Meanwhile he glares at his reflection being of full strength while he is panting and kneeling on the ground. Why isn‘t he able to inflict damage to his opponent at all? Just why is he so weak? Frustrated as he is right now he punches the ground and bites firmly his bottom lip. He should have participated at the final exam instead of taking the flight. This way he may now be a full-fletched Bookman by now recording history instead of facing a fight he cannot win at all.  
  
„So this is all you‘re capable of, you pathetic little wimp?“  
„You liar. I really thought, I can rely on you and be friends with you. But you, you decided to betray me by taking away the most precious thing in life“  
  
is he hearing a trusted voice saying towards him and actually he stares shocked at a faint reflection of Alma standing now in front of him.  
  
Honestly, he never intended at all to worry Bookman and to hurt Alma. All he wished for was to figure out who he really is and a place to stay he can call home. So it seems like he is messing up big times. A sad smile rests now on his lips while gazing at Alma‘s reflection. „I‘m never going to be able to keep up with you at all. Because deep inside his heart, it is always you whom he‘s referring to, Alma“ is he mumbling right now, not knowing at all the true content of these spoken words at all. Yes, he could easily give up on himself right this very moment. But he proved it before, the reason to help and protect those two who surely gave him the reason to treasure life again.  
  
As he‘s getting back onto his feet his Iron Hammer manifests right inside his hands while having his eye closed. „Moku Ban: Tenchi Bankai“ is he saying in a clear voice once his Innocence is activated and by using this seal he is suddenly faced with another reflection of himself. This version of him looks battle-worn wearing a black uniform with a silver emblem on it. Besides he can notice the empty expression resting on the face as well the will to fight inside the green eye. Right in this moment where he still gazes at this reflection of him realization hits him. It is the same figure he had started to see during his childhood while having these vicious nightmares.  
  
„I am not you at all“ is he whispering right now as his Iron Hammer disappears and seconds later he can see the other self from him holding on to this Innocence. „Even if it is true, I am going to stay with Yuu, I won‘t be a burden at all. He belongs with Alma. something you should know if we are really the same“ are the words now coming from him and before he can react this battle-experienced version of him is going to attack him. In the same moment he is finally able to open his eyes again and he immediately closes them due to the unfamiliar brightness. He lays an arm over his eyes since he is used to have the darkness around him.  
  
„Lavi, you‘re all right?“ is he hearing the question and with the other hand he reaches out until he feels a hand touch his own for a fleeting moment. „Somewhat“ is his answer right now as he takes the arm away from his eyes in order to see. Right there at his side is Alma. But he‘s confused to see also a bit of an expression he can‘t understand at all. „Better I go and tell Yuu“ is Alma now saying to him, then the blue-haired man is gone.  
  
While he lays there staring upwards, his hand rests over his right eye due to the fact he is so used in wearing the eyepatch Panda Jiji had given him. Back then he was hit by a tiny shrapnel of an exploding grenade, but this piece was enough to make him fight to stay alive. Besides, he wasn‘t able to see properly through his right eye since this incident. Now he is overstrained with the simple fact, that he can see clearly again through both of his eyes. Something he wasn‘t able to do for quite some time. A deep sigh escapes his lips. How is the old Panda going to react if he sees him like this?  
  
Slowly he is removing a bit his hand from his right eye to memorize properly his current surrounding. Even though it is somewhat blurry right now, he can see two silhouettes approaching him. Before he is even able to say a word at all he finds himself within a crushing hug outgoing of the dark-haired man skilled with the sword. He allows himself to lean in and to close his eyes. At the same time he is aware about Alma‘s presence as well.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Somehow he feels torn apart. Being left without a clue what exactly happened so far, he has to figure out why the bond between Alma and him seems to be strained. Kanda Yuu isn‘t leaving his side at all. Thankfully he accepts the eyepatch the older one was holding on to in case he might need it again. At first he sticks to the routine he‘s used to while his fever is going down for good. Maybe he is imagining things, but why is the swordsman so tense when Aeskulap is checking on his current condition? Hopefully, he can get the answer while they still remain at this divine place.


End file.
